


so tell me, do you wanna go?

by abyssith



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: "implied", Biting, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Music, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, prepare to never see this song the same way again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssith/pseuds/abyssith
Summary: It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open.





	so tell me, do you wanna go?

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't the plan.

Barnum approaches him with flames dancing in his eyes, grinning wickedly. An erotic whisper drifts from between his lips, curling into Phillip’s ears and making him gasp when he realizes what Barnum is saying.

 _Singing_.

"Don't fight it, it's coming for you--running at you."

Barnum grabs Phillip’s bare shoulders and drags him in close to his chest, biting his lip and nipping his way up to his ear. Phillip groans, his mouth dropping wide open when Barnum continues to sing darkly. "It's only this moment; don't care what comes after."

He sucks on Phillip’s earlobe for a moment and kisses back around his face to whisper in his other ear: "Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer?"

Barnum's fingers wrap around Phillip’s wrists enticingly before the elder shifts his weight, pinning the ringleader against the wall. A strangled cry wafts into the air from Phillip as Barnum kisses his neck roughly before biting into his skin. Through his daze Phillip can just barely make out the man growling, "Just surrender, cause you feel the feeling taking over."

Phillip grabs Barnum's shoulders and tilts his head back to yell as Barnum bites him between words. "It's _fire_ , it's  _freedom,_ it's _flooding open_..."

Barnum rolls his hips forward, drawing forth a long, shuddering whisper. "Phineas, please--" Phillip's voice breaks as he begs.

"It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion."

Barnum snakes back up to Phillip's face, grinning like a madman when he sees his swollen, parted lips and his flushed red face. He wedges a leg between Phillip's thighs and leans, pushing the man back farther. Phillip is panting, moaning loudly when Barnum lazily grinds his leg against his erection.

"There's something breaking at the brick of every wall it's holding," he murmurs, kissing Phillip and pulling on his lip unforgivingly with his teeth. The younger man whines when Barnum leans away, pleading with his eyes. Sweat pools in the nape of his neck.

Barnum smirks, and one of his hands drifts between their hips. "All that you know," he chuckles, one finger on Phillip's dick. Eyeing it with hunger, he glances up at Phillip’s lips and leans in to snarl into his ear again. Barnum's hot breath is like a drug that seeps into the pores of Phillip's skin, intoxicating him.

"So tell me: do you wanna go?"

Phillip moans shamelessly, throwing his head against the wall when Barnum's hand jerks him once. "Yes, Phin," he gasps. "Yes, fuck, please."

 

 

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this on a whim because I freaked out when I really listened to the lyrics and felt the need to post it here. I'll probably take a LOT of inspiration from this in the upcoming Barlyle smut I'm working on, so if you see similarities, that's why.


End file.
